Soul Bound
by StellarCompanion
Summary: Fred and Hermione find themselves awkwardly thrown together as a prank gone wrong yields unexpected consequences.


"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME, BUT WHEN I CAN HOLD MY WAND, I'M GOING TO HEX YOUR BITS OFF!" Hermione bellows, her voice carrying into the room before she storms into, or rather through, it.

"Relax, Hermione. It's one of our new products. We call it the Ghostly Granola." Fred grins at her fierce glare, perfectly at ease. "I thought you'd be a brilliant subject. For the next few hours, you're a ghost. Fully opaque, by the looks of it, but we're still working out the kinks."  
"YOU TESTED AN EXPERIMENTAL PRODUCT ON ME? WERE YOU ASKING TO BE HEXED? YOU'RE LUCKY IT WORKED PROPERLY, OR I WOULD BE NAKED, AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD." Hermione's glare is chilling, and power radiates from her stance. Fred sits in awe of her, temporarily at a loss for words. He's saved from saying anything as his twin enters, and lounges on his bed.  
"Naked murder? What kind of party am I missing?" He and Fred both laugh at his joke. Their laughter sends Hermione over the edge, and she draws her wand. She can hold it, thanks to it being on her person when she ate the granola, and the laughter dies on their lips.  
"Did you have a part in this too, George? I can hex your bits off also if you like." Hermione says icily.  
"Whoa there. You're on your own, Freddie." George backs out slowly, eyes wide.  
"Why are you yelling at me, but not at him? He helped make it." Fred complained at Hermione.  
"Because YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PLANTED THE GRANOLA, WITH ME IN MIND." Hermione's voice rose higher, if possible, and she threw her hands up, pacing the room. "I CANT EVEN GO TO THE LOO, FRED."  
"It should wear off within a few hours. You can go to the loo then." Fred leaned back on his bed.  
"SHOULD? I SHOULD BE ABLE TO? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Hermione was glaring at him. If looks could kill...  
"Calm down. It means the first time we tested it, it wore off in a few hours." Fred told her, wincing when it set her off about testing products on her. Her voice got louder the angrier she was, and Fred watched the cute way her face changed when she was yelling. He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, which made her even angrier. Her lips formed an angry pout, which drove him wild, and she moved to hit him.  
Her fist passed through his chest, and time stopped. Everything was golden, and running in slow motion. All she can see, when she looks at him, are lines of gold, like millions of fibers bound together, running through every inch of him. The same things runs through herself, as she looks down at her arm, still partially in his chest. The golden fibers fray in her fingertips, and merge with the mass of fibers wrapped around his heart. In an instant, she becomes a part of him, taking in a lifetime of information, and memories. _His_ memories. The essence of him runs through the bond, and she can feel his strands racing to entwine with hers, until every fiber matches up, and becomes on.

She can breath again, and time restarts with a deafening clang. Her back slams into the wall on the other side of the room, but the pain is nothing compared to the pattern being branded into her wrist. She opens her mouth to scream, but the pain is replaced by cool comfort. Hermione's eyes meet Fred's across the room, devoid of anger. He looks as confused as she is. The door is thrown open, before either can say a word, and George and Molly burst in.  
"What happened? Are you alright. We heard shouting, which is unsurprising from the amount of pranks I've caught you with, and I called George down to explain, when we both heard an impossibly loud gong from up here. What have you two been up to?" Molly narrows her eyes, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

"He turned me into a ghost, for a few hours." Hermione tried to glare at George, but she didn't have the energy to be angry at him. Her back hurt from hitting the wall, and she rapidly developed a head-splitting migraine.

"Oh, if this is more of that joke shop nonsense! I don't know _how many_ of these blasted things I've confiscated. A joke shop! Honestly, I don't know why you couldn't have picked sensible careers. . ." Molly trailed off, and then her eyes caught Hermione's. "Are you alright?"  
"I think I just need to lay down. I got thrown back, and hit the wall pretty hard. And that gong, whatever it was, gave me a terrible migraine. My wrist was on fire for a second, but it seems to have stopped. I can't quite remember what caused it. We were arguing and then I was thrown back. Not by him."  
Hermione leans back against the wall, and examines her wrist. She lets out an audible gasp at the Celtic knot tattoo she finds. The knot is heart shaped, and the bottom of the heart lines up with a vein. Mrs. Weasley also let out a gasp as she sees the same tattoo on Fred's wrist.  
"I can definitely agree with you there, 'Mione." He says with a yawn, before his mother yanks his wrist towards her.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MATCHING TATTOOS?" Molly is furious, and glares at both of them, when moments before she was caring.

" _That_ is a very good question." Hermione groans, looking accusingly at Fred. "Is this a part of the prank?"

"Nope." He pops the 'p.' "I'm just as confused as you lot."

"While you two sort it out, I need to lay down. My head is pounding." Hermione tries to stand up, but promptly sits back down. "Or not."

"Oh, Hermione, dear! I'd forgotten all about your headache. You stay right where you are, and I'll bring something right up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm feeling rather sick, too. I really do think I should lay down. Maybe one of the boys could help me to my bed?" Hermione suggested, growing paler by the second.

"Yes, of course, dear. And call me Molly."

"I'll do it!" George instantly volunteers, shooting Fred a look she can't decipher.

"I'll help." Fred replies, smirking at George. Why are they suddenly fighting for her attention? She's in too much pain to care, and her head is spinning too much to get there on her own.

"Both of you do it." She snaps, hiding her head in her arms. "Quietly."

They come over, and each grab an arm, but before they can help her up, Hermione blacks out.

When she awoke, she was laying in Fred's bed, surrounded by people. On her right, and circling her bed was Fred, George, Ron, who was glaring at Fred for some reason, Molly, Remus, and Sirius. Molly was holding a piece of parchment, which was evidently a letter. She tries to push heself up, only to realize that one of her hands is being held, by Fred Weasley no less.

"What's going on?" She asks immediately, pulling her hand free to sit up.

"He stole you." Ron mutters under his breath, just as Remus starts to talk.

"This is a letter from Dumbledore, informing us that your bond with Fred has been recording, and your name automatically changed to Hermione Weasley." He responds calmly.

"What?" Hermione's mouth drops in shock, and she looks at all the faces in turn, before landing on Fred.

"Your souls have been bound. I've got a book on it right here, if you'd like me to read the passage. It may explain things more than I can." Sirius offers, pulling a book off the nightstand. Hermione nods shakily.

"There are few ways a couple can bind the soul, but none of which are certain. The only certainty is that for a couple to be bound, they must first be mates. When soul mates' souls touch, they will instantly bind, and transfer essences. The two souls will become one, and the minds will meld. Instantaneously, every thought the two have had will be shared. Compatible souls, mates to each other, will fill the area with golden light. This light will reverse any enchantment upon either of the pair, and cleanse their spirits during the transfer. Any slight opposition in nature will cause the pair to be pushed apart. The stronger the differences, the stronger the force. A loud gong-like noise signals the end of the ceremony.

"Afterwards, there are side effects of great consequence. If the pair are separated for any period of time longer than an hour, they will have a headache that becomes increasingly worse the longer they are apart. After about six hours, they become unconscious. Only their touch can wake them. If the amount of time becomes too great, they will fall fatally ill. No unconsummated couple can survive a week apart. Any pains, related or non, will be felt by the other. The amount of time they spend in contact will lengthen the amount they can spend apart. Every hour they spend in contact contributes ten minutes to the length they can go before incurring a headache.

"Physical urges, of a comforting and a sexual nature, will become increasingly insistent, until the relationship is consummated. After the consummation, the length of time for symptoms doubles, and the sexual urges become less insistent. The pair are romantically locked. Any romantic advancements by others will affect them adversely.

"A bonded pair is legally married, and automatically recorded by the Wizamgot.' That's all it says, before it starts to talk about triads, which I hope are of no interest to either of you." Sirius says with a stern look at the twins.

"Wow. I'm . . . I'm married." She pauses in disbelief, staring at the tattoo on her wrist. "I can't be married! I'm only fifteen! I have O.W.L.S. this year! What about my education? This is their last year at Hogwarts. What am I going to do after the graduate? I need to finish school. What will _my parents_ think?" She buries her face in her hands, and a soothing hand rubs her back.

"Breathe, love. That's why Dumbledore wrote." Fred's voice is soft in her ear, and she finds herself instantly calmed by him.

"Actually, he said he'd write another letter to you, to work it all out with you. You're considered an adult now, because of your bond." As Molly spoke, another owl swooped in through the window. It perched itself on Hermione's head, and Fred hastily untied the letter.

"Dear Mrs. Granger,

I have written to discuss with you the arrangements for Hogwarts. You cannot be separated from your bond mate, so I think it would be prudent to discuss living options. There are dorms in the Gryffindor Tower for this purpose. The entrance is hidden behind a tapestry, but can be reached from the staircases of each side, to avoid gossip. I think this is the best option, and you'll be delighted to find it has it's own study, along with a private bathroom.

Fred can continue to live here, after he graduates, and use the floo to get to his choice of employment next year. Your education will not be compromised by something out of your control.

I have not sent a letter to your parents regarding your situation, and leave you to handle it as you see fit. Please send your reply back with my owl.

Dumbledore"

Hermione lets out a sigh in relief, and passes the letter to Molly. Fred was reading over her shoulder, and also looks relieved. Molly reads the letter out loud while Hermione quickly writes a reply. By the time she's finished, Molly has handed the letter to Fred, and the adults have left the room.  
Hermione turns to find Fred at her shoulder. He trails his hand through her hair, and a small smile graces her lips. She blushes, and looks away nervously.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Ron glares menacingly at Fred's hand in her hair.

"Is what how it's going to be, Ron? You're still my best friend. Nothing has changed on that front." Hermione replies.

"Things have changed, Hermione. Now you're _his._ He stole you away from me."

"I wasn't yours!" Hermione yells, exasperated. Ron storms out, and Hermione follows, holding out her hand to keep Fred from following.  
"Don't you get it? I liked you, Hermione! I liked you, and he took you, just like he's taken everything else, growing up." Ron shouts, throwing his hands up.

"He didn't take me. It's not his fault. Neither of us had a choice in the matter. It's not like there's anything anyone can do now." Hermione's voice rises as her frustration does.

"It is his fault! If he hadn't bloody pranked you, we wouldn't be in this mess." He glares at her.

"Yes, we would, Ronald! He's my soul mate. This would have happened eventually."

"No. Not for certain." Hermione glared at Ron, his denial leaving her speechless. Fred apparates with a loud CRACK, and appears behind her.  
"Oh, here he is. Come to steal you away again." Ron glared at Fred. He had obviously interrupted an argument. About him. Not one to back down, he stood behind Hermione, gently rubbing her shoulders.  
"He didn't steal me away, Ronald. We were never a thing. You didn't even know I was a girl for heaven's sake!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him. "This is ridiculous. I stopped liking you ages ago. Honestly. What did you expect to happen when you treat me bad? _And_ it's not as though I _chose_ this. I had no control over who my soul mate is. It's an incredibly ridiculous reason to be mad at me. Be mad at fate if you want to be mad at someone. It's not my fault and I won't apologize." Hermione stormed out angrily, and Fred followed. Once she had slammed the door, he pulled her into his arms. With a crack they were in his room. Fred gave George a look, and he left them alone.  
"I don't even know what to think about all this. It's all so sudden. Now Ron is mad at me, and I'm confused. I've got to research stuff for Harry's trial, and now there's all this soul bond stuff that I'm worried about. It's all so weird. It's like I know you, I know all of you, but also nothing at all. It's very overwhelming, Fred." Hermione sighed, and he pulled back to look in her eyes.  
"I know what you mean. I've got all this information in my head, and no idea where it came from. I haven't even had to time to sort through all of it. So I don't know what half of it is. I know your favorite bookstore, and that you like honey in your tea, exactly a 3 second squeeze per glass, but I've no idea how I know it. It's very confusing." Fred reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "And then I've got this constant urge to touch you. Every minute I'm not, I can feel my... my soul pulling towards yours. I can't focus on anything until you're in my arms again."  
"I feel it too, although not as strongly. I've always had better focus than you, though." Hermione smiled up at him, and he grinned back.  
"Now that is true. I don't know how you can study so much, Granger." Fred winked at her. "You're a Weasley now though, aren't you?" Hermione blushed at his statement.  
"How on earth are we going to explain this? Married. I'm only fifteen. Granted, I'm turning sixteen soon, but still... it's a little bit insane. What will my parents think? How am I going to tell them? It's not something you put in a letter. Hey mum. I'm married and bonded and possibly risking my life. That's going to turn out well." Hermione groaned, hiding her face in her palms. "I'm not even used to the idea myself. I'm not used to any of this. The affection is a little weird, I've never done this before. And I'm going to have to tell them in a letter because I can't be away from you!" The stress was evident in her features, and her brow was creased, her frown and anxiety growing the more she thought about it.  
"Relax, love. You worry too much. Everything will be fine. They love you." Fred was surprisingly helpful when soothing her. His fingers smoothed away the creases in her forehead, and the soft rubbing of her back eased the building tension. "I'm assuming they love you, because you didn't end up in an orphanage, but you know what they say when you assume..."  
"Fred!" Hermione laughed a little, in spite of her worries. "I know they love me. I'm just afraid they'll disapprove. Its not like there's anything I can do to change it, But I would like it if they liked you."  
"Maybe just casually drop that we're dating in a letter, and tell them the whole truth in person. Get them used to the idea of me hanging around before you tell them they're stuck with me." Fred suggests. "Maybe Dumbledore can have them floo in to Hogwarts and explain it to her. If something happens to us, it'd be better if they knew before hand about the bond. They'd be hurt you didn't tell them."  
"You know, you're actually pretty smart for never paying attention." Hermione smiled. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it."  
"Actually? You doubted my geniousness for a second?" Fred says in mock offense, entirely aware that geniousness isn't a word. Hermione laughed, and he grinned goofily down at her. "You know, I've got to be smart to come up with good pranks, and keep up with the brightest witch of her age."  
"Oh, hush. I am not. I just like to read." Hermione blushed at this.  
"And know everything there is to know about anything, and cast incredibly complex charms on the same level of those two years above you. I've been paying attention, Hermy. You're one of a kind."  
"Hermy?" She wrinkled her nose.  
"I was testing it out. I don't think I'll keep it though." Fred shrugged.  
"Good. It was awful." Hermione says.  
"Then it's only for special occasions to make you make that cute frustrated face you make when something annoys you but you put up with it. Like my git brother." Fred says, causing a sigh. "I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe Harry will talk some sense into him tonight."  
"Tonight! I completely forgot it was tonight he was coming. There's a few things I need to look up before he gets here." Hermione jumped up, dashing to the room she shared with Ginny. Fred apparated there to meet her, knowing arguing was pointless.  
"Hey, what are you doing in my room? I thought I told you not to pop in here whenever you like. I could've been changing for all you know!" Ginny said angrily. "Hermione, why is Fred following you around? Are you dating?"  
"Didn't you hear the whole fiasco earlier?" Fred asked, confused.  
"I had George put a silencing charm on my door on his way up to check on you lot. You two yell a lot, you know that? Plus with the painting down there, it's easier to focus. Why? What did I miss?" Ginny looked between the two of them, and Hermione bit her lip, unwilling to explain it all. "I knew it! You ARE dating! You. Out. Now." Ginny shoved Fred out the door, and locked it, not that it'd do much good at keeping him out. It would keep Hermione in though. "Tell me the whole story. From the beginning." Ginny was bouncing on the bed in excitement.  
"Gin, I came in here to look something up. Please? I _need_ to know before Harry gets here. I can tell you everything tonight." Hermione winced as Ginny let out an excited cry.  
"No. No. Tell me now, now that I know for sure something is going on. How long have you been secretly dating? How did Ron react? Who all knows? How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ginny bombarded her with questions, one after the other without taking a breath.  
"We haven't." Ginny started to interrupt but Hermione held up her hand. She recounted the entire story, starting with the yelling and the prank. Ginny's excited squeals interrupted frequently and she hugged her enthusiastically when she got to the part about them being married.  
"We're actually sisters now!" Ginny shouted, "Really sisters! This is so exciting!"  
Hermione had to reprimand her for interrupting before she finished.  
"Okay. That's all of it. Can I look up what I need in peace?" Hermione asked, and Ginny nodded reluctantly, resisting the urge to rant about the situation excessively.  
Hermione pulled out a book on wizarding law she had borrowed from the Black library, and was hurriedly flipping through it. "Aha." She said quietly, running back upstairs to tell Fred.  
"They can't expel Harry! There's a provision for life-threatening situations. If the follow their own rules, they have absolutely nothing against him." Hermione said as she pushed the twins' bedroom door open.  
"'Mione! How upset was Gin that she missed it?" George laughed.  
"She's actually most excited that we're sisters now. I am too actually." Hermione smiled shyly. "Harry should be here any minute. I hope he's not too upset with us. I felt so useless sending those letters. He's probably going to go to Ron's room first, and I don't want to be in there. I'm so sick of fighting with him. He's being so immature." Hermione sighed, plopping down next to Fred on the floor.  
"He's always like that. He'll come around. It sounds like Harry's here though. You should go meet him on the landing. We've got an order meeting to listen to." George grabbed extendable ears, and disappeared with a crack.  
"Go tell him what you've found and let him go off a little. I'm sure he's got a lot to say." Hermione grimaced at Fred's statement, and he hugged her, since he probably wouldn't get to see her for a few hours. Certainly not touch her. She savored his lean arms around her. Hermione had never been hugged so tenderly by a male. Hugs from Viktor had been awkward, and more friendly than romantic.  
She pulled away with a smile, rushing downstairs to meet Harry at the first landing.


End file.
